This Gift
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Ross has a special Christmas Gift for Rachel. Little mushy Christmas Lobster standalone fic with a bit of Chandler! :


This fic takes place after the series fianle of Friends. Ross and Rachel are dating. This is just a litle Christmas Lobster Standalone fic for my Lobster fans!

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I'm asking for Chandler for Christmas thought!

Title: This Gift

Summery: Ross has a special gift for Rachel

Ross sat in Central Perk with Chandler "Man are you serious" Chandler asked looking at the item in Ross's hand "I've never been more serious" he answered "Six months ago I thought I'd lost her for good but she got off the plane, she came back to me and this time I'm never letting her go" Chandler smiled "So was her doing some last minute Christmas shopping with Mon part of the plan" he asked. Ross nodded "yeah I had to get her out of the house and you're here to help get things setup" he said "Aright" Chandler sighed "The things I do for love" he teased as they both stood up.

At Ross's apartment a big beautiful Christmas tree stood in the window its lights twinking. Ross ususally got a small tree but this year he had Rachel and Emma, he had a family. A Menorah sat on the apothecary table. Christmas cards lined the shelf where his dinosaurs normally sat. On the wall were Christmas drawings made with love for him by Ben and Emma and mistletoe hung in the archway between the bedrooms.

"Hey I'm under the mistletoe aren't you suppose to kiss me" Chandler joked "You wish Bing" Ross rolled his eyes placing a cd in the cd player. "GHo put the bottle of champagne on ice" he told him "Sir! yes sir!" Chandler teased as he went to the kitchen. Ross shook his head wondering how his sister put up with him. He wentto his room and changed in to the black sweater Rachel gave him for Hanukkah and grey pants. He looked in Rachel's vanity mirror as he applied just the right amount of hair gel. "Lookin good Geller" he winked at his refelction.

"Flirting with yourself are ya" Chandler teased from the doorway. "Does it work do you ever score with yourself" he asked with a laugh "Oh shut up" he said "Why are you in here anyway" he asked "Mon just called me" he motioned to the cell phone "Rach is on her way home" he told him "Oh God is everything ready" he asked suddenly getting nervous "You aren't getting hervous areyou? you're an expert at this" Chandler joked. Ross glared at him and banged his fists together. "Okay, okay I'm going" he laughed "Good luck" he called as he left.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel walked in "Ross, honey you home" she asked brushingthesnowoff of her. She smiled as she looked around the livingroom lit up by Christmas lights and candles and champagne chilling on the apothecary table. Ross came out of the bedroom "Hey Rach" he said turningon the cd puttingiton a certian song before walking over to her taking her hands. "You know how hard you areto shop for andhow you always return everything" he asked "Uh heah I guess" she answered

_The snow is falling, the city is white_

_Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight_

_And we're all alone_

_There's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again_

_The night is silent_

_and Christmas is here_

_I couldn't ask for more than having you near_

_Cuz I love you girl,_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

"Well I hope you won't want to retunn the gift I'm about to give you" he led her to the sofa she sat down. He smiled at her as he slowly got down on one knee. "Rachel I love you with all my heart and I have for so long I know we've had our problems but when you got off that plane I knew we 'd over come them and the moment you were in my arms again I swore thistimeit would be forever" Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes as she watched him pull a small velvet box from his pocket. "Rachel wll you be mine forever, will you marry me" he whispered

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight!_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!_

_You know I'll always be true to you_

_And you know I'm the one you can turn to_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Any time, any place, or anywhere_

_you know that I'll always be there! _

"Yes Ross" she nodded slightly "Yes" she sniffed. "Yo..you said yes!" he grinned "Yeah I did" she smiled. He took the ring from its box and slid it on her finger "Its beautiful six and a half karots easy" she admired her new engagement ring. Ross laughed softly that was his Rachel "Not as beautiful as you" he whispered kissing her. He handed her a glass of champagne "To the furute Mrs. Ross Geller" he grinned "To me!" she squealed clinking her glass with his. He kised her again andpressed his forhead to hers "Dance with me" he murmered "I'd love to" she whispered back. He took her hand pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck as they swayed to the soft music.

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

"I love you" Ross whispered "I love you too Ross" Rachel whispered back. "Merry Christmas Ross" she whispered in hisear as the song faded out. "Merry Christms Rach" he whisperd back with a smile. It was the best Christmas ever he finally had all he wishedfor and he was holding her in his arms.

Auihors note: Hello Children! The song is This Gift: by 98 Degrees. Here's My Christmas gift to all my favorite lobster fans! Mel, Rosie, and rrlobster! You gus are the greatest! Love ya and Merry Christmas!


End file.
